Scarlet Agony: A Gears of War Fan-Fiction
by Dimentio63
Summary: Rated M For inappropriate content (Implied death-scenes, swearing, minor sexual references). After the Locust/Human/Lambent war, a lone human/locust hybrid decides to follow her instincts and destroy all whom the humans hold dear. Will she end up reviving the locust, or will she fall like her pure-blood counterparts have already?
1. Chapter 1: Escape

Scarlet Agony: A Gears of War Fan-Fiction.

Author's note: I apologize for the retarded and overused storyline which probably won't make any goddamn sense whatsoever. But this is my first fic after all. I don't expect it to be fucking fantastic, but I expect it to be at least the slightest bit enjoyable. I'll improve eventually. This is a fic I wrote for my friends and for my own pleasure, as well as my own story. (Be taking place after Gears of War 3)

Chapter 1: Introduction. (Unoriginal title is unoriginal)

Sirens blared throughout the hall with a frequency that would cause some minor dizziness and would make your ears ring. The floor around a certain cell was stained with red, sticky blood, as well as some COG soldier corpses. Out stood a slender female figure. Her scarlet red hair reached her ankles, her skin was as pale as fresh, clean snow, and the feeling of it was like touching cold ice, and had fangs slightly protruding from her upper gums. Although she was a locust, her facial complexion and figure was more that of a human. Colonel Hoffman stood in front of her way, she wasn't planning on killing him and neither was he, as long as she listened to him. She slowly looked up at him with her deadly eyes. Pale yellowed irises surrounded by blackened corneas glaring at the obstacle blocking her way out. "Colonel Hoffman, stand down walker." Hoffman would have gladly refused any other time, however the war had ended, and the locust were confirmed extinct, and she was sure she was the last one left. What could possibly go wrong? "#1, I let you free because I knew you weren't going to cause any mischief. Now if you could kindly-" She laughed a bit, "Oh please, Victor. You should know my name, after all, I know yours." "The chairman said it would be preferable to call you after your subject number." "The chairman is dead, isn't he? He's a cowardly anti-hero. Why do you still take orders from him? I'll let you take your time answering that while I retrieve my stuff." She stepped over the corpses and walked past Hoffman, and approached the 'Personal Belongings' counter. "Sir, we've contacted Delta squad." Two soldiers made their way to file a report about the girl they've let loose. "Good, who knows what she'll be planning when we release her into society." He said whilst turning the alarm off. Soon enough, she slipped into her red and black kneesocks, strapped on her spiked wristbands and black combat boots. She put on her black cloak and placed her locust pendant in the center to hold the cloak in place. Just as she was about to leave, the phone rang back at the counter, She slowly picked it up, and an unknown voice was on the other line. "You... You're #1. Kandace, right?" "Yes, why are you asking?" "I need you to drop by one of the old locust strongholds, I need to discuss something with you." She took the rest of her items and continued her way out, her boots tapping against the cold steel. She accidentally bumped into a figure clad in COG armor. She cringed as she realized who it was. "Hoffman ordered us to watch you, now I don't give a damn about you, and you probably don't give a damn about us either. However, I don't want you fucking shit up around here. Got it?" She looked away slightly and smiled. "So, the old coot got his lapdogs to watch me, eh?" She mostly made witty remarks about the humans she disliked, despite being mostly depressed or agitated. "I don't need your help Marc-Asshole." She shoved him out of her way and left the prison/ward she was contained in. The sunlight tickled her skin, she hadn't been outside in 2 years after all. She wasn't sure which stronghold the caller spoke of, so she decided to take the one closest to her. As she walked down the dirt path, as COG onlookers gawked as their most valued, and most dangerous prisoner left like it was nobody's business. " They're making a big mistake letting HER out." She pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and left the establishment without making eye contact with any of the soldiers.

After a couple miles, she had found a cavern with barbed wire coated around the entrance. "Barbed wire? Is that necessary?" Despite it looking dangerous, she continued forwards. However the barbed wire cut bits off the bottom of her asylum gown. SHe entered through the cavern, and headed down a series of stairs forming a spiral. When she reached the bottom the room was pitch black. "So, is anyone here, or what? If this place is abandoned, I'm burning it to the ground." Confused, she happened to notice a light switch next to her, and curiously turned on the power. In the center, on a table, were two equally large rifles with scythe blades attached to them. Upon reaching for them, a figure stepped out from the shadows. A human male. "I see you have kept your promise, Kandace." She whipped her head around and faced the man. "Humans never called me by my birth name, so explain why you're one of the first?" He showed concern upon his face and looked away, "So, the war has token a toll upon your memory hasn't it?" She then picked up her new guns and had discovered papers next to them. "What are these?" The man chuckled at her discovery. "You see, I was a researcher who had worked with Adam Fenix for quite sometime now. However, I'm working on a machine to reanimate the bodies of fallen locust soldiers. You see, I'm one of the few humans who have sympathy for your species. I feel like the humans are growing more and more aware of my plan, I believe you could be of assistance." Kandace scoffed at his plea and folded her arms, "PLease, Don't get sappy with me. It's not like I would help you, human." "Listen, I'm granting you the offer of vengeance. You're going to become an assassin, a harbinger of death, even. You're the only one I can trust who can do this." She was alerted at his remark and seemed slightly confused at what he said. "How do you..." He slowly walked up to her and stabilized his tone. "It's because I'm your father, Kandace. Do you believe me now?" She was startled and jerked back, and slightly stumbled. She clenched her fists and hung her head. "I can't believe this. You've disappeared for almost two decades, and you show up NOW!?" "Listen, I know you're angry, but I faked my death so I could work on my project longer." Kandace had already gotten her equipment set and looked at the papers with care, after all, if she was going to see her old friends again, she would need to spill some blood. "Whatever, The first says to assassinate some male. But what's with the methods?" "Locusts like yourself kill the easy way. Spicing it up a bit will most likely confuse them." She put her papers in her right kneesock and headed up the stairs before disappearing into the night when it finally came.


	2. Chapter 2: First Blood

Chapter 2: First Blood.

After slightly running and hiding from a few soldiers, she finally made her way to a local pub in one of the stranded's territories. She took a boat across a lake due to some of the water from the sunken remains of Jacinto into some parts of the new land. After exiting, she scaled a giant oak and hid within the branches reading the instructions on her target. It said the man was notorious for being an alcoholic, and poisoning his drink seemed like a legit way to go. she kept her patience waiting for her target and meditated on her skills and thought of plenty assassination skills required. After a half hour, she spotted her target walk into the pub with a stupid look on his face. "He's a drunk? This seems easy enough, I could even walk through there myself and take him out then." She then though she heard slight static from her scythe-rifles. As she looked closer, she noticed there was an ear piece attached near the trigger. She placed it where you would probably place one, in her ear, she then heard an eruption of static blast out of the earpiece. She got startled, jumped back, and lost balance on the tree branch. She fell quickly but landed on a human coincedentially underneath her. She angrily got back to her feet, ripped the ear piece, and tried adjusted it. "What's he trying to do!? Get me killed!?" She then heard footsteps behind her and turned around slightly. "Your skin's as white as snow, are you feeling alright?" She thought it sounded familiar, like a childhood memory, almost. The voice turned her around to face him, he lowered her hood and glared at her wide-eyed. "Kandace? What the hell are you doing here?" Kandace pulled her hood back over as soon as some soldiers walked past. "Do I recall knowing you, boy?" He raised an eyebrow at her choice of words. "Oi, it's me Reggie! You helped me find my sister, remember? After Jacinto flooded, you could of at least visited, y'know?" "That's right, however you were talking to the other me. I've changed since then, I'm not as nice of a grub as I used to be." Reggie was a stranded who had known Kandace for a while, but known who she was, he knew she genetically altered by her father to be the wicked hybrid she was today. However, there were others like her, but the chairman demanded they were to be killed. Some considered them to be like the Sires of the modern era. "Be lucky I survived, the doctors pumped my blood full of vaccines so I wouldn't expire when Delta reached the Maelstrom Device." She firmly grasped Reggie by the arm and looked back at him and dragged him to the entrance of the pub. "Listen." She whispered an pulled the hood of her cloak back up. "I need you to help me out, I need to distract the COG from my father's work and you're going to help." The inside of the pub was tinted with warm colours. "So... What am I supposed to do here specifically?" She stopped him in the middle of the room. "Listen. Distract that man over at the far end. Got it? "She flipped him around and gently pushed him forward. She slipped the vial into her fist and placed her arms behind her. While Reggie distracted him she slightly added a teaspoon of poison in his vodka, and walked away, and yanked Reggie by the shirt and dragged him off. The man drank it greedily, and soon enough he started to puke, and his skin soon grew cold. The COG began to panic, and some of the military was called, and they both fled to the stronghold.

"I'm pretty sure the COG are in paranoia now. Well done, both of you! And I'm glad that there is another human willing to help." Reggie sternly replied, "I only helped because Kandace helped me. Infact, I should probably be leaving." He walked up the stairs and left the stronghold. "...What a baby." Kandace said without caring.


	3. Chapter 3: Ill Omen

Chapter 3: Ill Omen.

Ever since the assassination, things haven't gone well. The COG soldiers are patrolling a lot of areas, and they were on high watch. "I told Hoffman that it wouldn't be a good idea!" Marcus and his squadmates slipped into their armor, and grabbed their lancer rifles out of the artillery rack. "You don't think she is related to the Queen, do you? Please don't tell me it's a queen, I'm sick of queens." Baird leaned against a wall and pushed his navy-blue goggles up to his forehead. "Trust me, she has no relations whatsoever. Keep this attitude up, and she might find her next victim." Anya giggled and picked up a retro lancer as soon as she entered the room. "Just like good times isn't it Marcus? We'll show that freaky bitch how Delta takes care of shit!" Cole was pumped about kicking locust ass, besides playing for the Cougars in his thrashball games. They soon started discussing their plan on how they plan on taking care of her in the first place. "Soon enough, she'll be hunting for our heads. Jack, got any leads?" The robot gave cutesy beeping, and uncloaked itself. Jack was used for intel, and for breaking into locked areas, and much more. They loaded their guns and headed to Hanover visit Hoffman in his office, hoping he could shed some light on this.

In Hanover, Delta squad had arrived as fast as they could in a centaur rig. They approached the entrance as many of the soldiers were relieved that Delta had arrived. Upon opening the door, they had entered Hoffman's quarters. "Where in blazes have you been? I told you to watch her!" Hoffman slammed his palms on his desk in anger. "Well it may be no surprise, but she refused to listen to commands and left!" Marcus and Hoffman were arguing about the incident that happened last night, until Baird interrupted them. "Ladies, ladies, can we continue this later? We've got a grub to take care of here." They relaxed, and Hoffman put his hands back on his lap. "Alright Fenix, you may continue." Marcus then discussed about how they were going to defeat Kandace before they lose all their forces. They already had explained the certain cautions to take while dealing with her. But at this time she was having a plan discussed with her as well. "Aren't you worried that Delta will know about this?" Her father just smiled and shook his head. "Of course, but they'll be more focused on you than me, it was my intention." Kandace looked back at her father irritated and said, "And what was with the ear rape? I could have been disabled!" She handed him back the earpiece. "Of course you would be reckless enough to not adjust it properly." He snatched it form her and set it up right, while Kandace hissed at him, probably because she felt like an idiot. "Anyways, I have developed a way to activate this device. Attatch it to the Maelstrom device, and activate it there. It should send strong enough wavelengths to reach all points of Sera. Unfortunately, it's not finished." Kandace placed the earpiece back, and grinned slightly at him. "And that's where I come in, right?" He took the documents back, crossed out the name whom she had killed, and flipped through the pages. "I'm sure you'll like this one." He handed it back delighted. "I understand that you'd probably hate quiet assassinations, so this is a group assassination. A group of stranded. Drug dealers to be specific." Kandace cracked her pale knuckles and stretched her arms enthusiastically. "Great, I love turning shit-talking humans into blood sprinklers pleading for their lives." She merrily jogged up the stairs and headed out the door, and headed towards Stranded territory, carrying her rifles with ease.

On her way she encountered a small town, and hopped her way up a building, she saw some of the stranded occupying the village, and quickly leapt down. Some of the stranded feared her and some were begging her to spare the lives of their children. "Listen locust lady, if you don't leave, we'll call the COG! We aren't bullshitting!" She pulled the dossier out of her kneesock and flashed the document open for some to see. "Calm the hell down, I'll leave if you don't tell me where I can find these clowns. And don't try telling your damned army or I'll burn this place to the ground, got it?" Some of the stranded were talking amongst one another about her demands. One of the townspeople nervously swallowed, "Th-They're outside of this town at the moment. Just get the hell out of here!" She rolled her eyes, and looked rather annoyed. "Yeah, I get it." She left the village, and saw the stranded at a nearby camp. She quietly snuck up behind the group, and she reached her hand out behind the last member. She rapidly snapped his neck, and the stranded heard the cringing noise and whipped their heads around. The leader pulled out a pocket knife out of his belt and jabbed it at her gut. She whipped out her rifles and used the scythe's blade to deflect the knife, to make sure it didn't cut through her skin. She used the other to slice him perfectly in half. His entrails seeped into the dry soil, as the onlooking members gazed at her in sheer shock, as she questioned them sarcastically. "What's the matter? You scared of a girl?" She loaded her rifles and pointed them at the other members. Before she pulled the triggers, she was blown away by the impact of an explosion fired nearby her. The stranded ran away screaming in fear. As she got back to her feet, she turned her head to the source of the sound and her eyes widened. Delta had arrived in a centaur and had fired explosive round at her. "Shit! I knew I should have blown the place to hell!" She quickly ran the other way knowing that fighting it up close would probably result in her being flattened, but she would probably be blown away by bullets and other projectiles. They fired bullets and other explosives, and one hit her right in the shoulder. The pain felt like a short jabbing pain, she had felt pain before, but nothing like this. She gasped in pain and clenched her bleeding wound as it began to burn in pain. "N-Not like... This!" She fired bullets at the tires of the centaur and only a few pierced them. However, they were strong enough to at least bust them up. She grabbed the corpse of the stranded gang leader and folded him into a meaty ball as Delta hopped out of the vehicle to check the injuries of the centaur. She quickly placed the ball of flesh on the gas pedal. and clumsily hopped out as the centaur collided with a large gas canister near the village. Delta ignored Kandace because they were to fixated on the centaur and went to see if there were any survivors. She clenched her wound again and giggle. "I'm actually starting to like this pain."


	4. Chapter 4: Cautions

Chapter 4: Cautions

Her ear piece began to emit some noises, as Kandace listened closely, she could hear her father talking to her. "I heard some loud noises, is everything alright?" She started carefully cleansing her wound at a nearby lake. Thankfully, she would be able to make it back in one piece. "Delta squad showed up and tried turning me into roadkill. Any more bright ideas?" She got back on her feet and continued the long walk back. "I'm sure the stranded still have some vehicles you could use to get you there safer. Maybe you could bring one here, and I'll fix it up." Kandace turned off her earpiece and went to scavenge parts or any other things she could use. She walked through the burning remains of the town, corpses were roasting and giving off a bad smell. Some of the living stranded were burning or getting out as quickly as possible. some of the stranded ran past her giving her dirty looks, but she just stared blankly. Kandace walked across the burnt corpses and saw a small shed. She slowly creaked open the door and noticed there was a blanket with something covering it. She threw the sheet off and saw that there was a motor cycle, it looked it had parts of a boomshield attached to the front. it looked brand new, as the fire glistened upon it's smooth, crimson covering. Wait... Fire? She turned her head around and noticed some flaming planks of wood have fallen in front of the door. She quickly hopped on and started the engine so she wouldn't burn alive like the rest. She started the engine and the bike slammed out of the burning planks. Kandace loved the adrenaline and laughed as she felt the wind through her long scarlet hair. She then heard a violent splatting noise from beneath, she had run over one of the corpses, splitting the skull and exposing it's cooked brain. She shrugged slightly, simply because she had no sympathy for these type of people. She continued driving forward past stranded and running down some of them in her way. She took the long way just to savour the moment. When she arrived back she dragged her bike back down to see if her father could do anything to improve it. "Kandace, your shoulder! Is everything alright?" "Yes, I'm fan-fucking-tastic." She rested down on the couch in the far corner, as her father worked on the bike for the rest of the night.

Early in the morning, she flinched and woke up feeling a pain in her shoulder. She looked to her right and saw her father with a syringe with a fluid in it. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" She leapt out bed and covered her wound. "I was just using medicine to disinfect that wound, I mean, think of the infections. They would be horrid." She relaxed herself and sighed angrily. "Ughh, Maybe if I wasn't experimented on for two years, I would've been okay right now." He put the syringe down and offered her something for breakfast. "I know a few oranges isn't much but it's all I have right now." Kandace started to peel them with her sharp black finger nails. "Yeah, thanks dad." They then decided what they were going to do now that Delta found out about this. "Thankfully, I adjusted your bike so you would be able escape if you ever encounter Delta Squad again." There were some changes like having artillery on the bike, and adding shields on the sides. The back of it even had the locust insignia. "Well, this will certainly be resourceful." he even took the liberty of having made an extra escape exit for the motorcycle. She drove her motorcycle out and headed for the stranded survivors who have escaped before the crash. She came across some humans and she was eager to try it out. She gunned down the soldiers and continued on her way so Delta wouldn't find out this time. The stranded have been shaken up and had artillery at their disposal, like boltoks and hammerbursts. She dismounted her bike. And jumped forward cutting the stranded in half causing blood to spray on the other stranded. They whipped out their weapons but were shot in their faces. Kandace still had that injury in her shoulder so she only used one rifle. "Like I'm letting you off the hook." She then flipped through her papers to see who to kill next.

"I can't believe we just let her get away like that, Marcus. Now Hoffman's going to be all piss and vinegar." Baird and the others were bracing themselves as they approached Hoffman's office. Hoffman already stood in front of the door with his arms crossed. "Failed again, I see." He led them into his office. And sat down. "Sergeant Fenix, let me tell you something. How many of these locusts are we fighting again?" Marcus rolled his eyes, much to his annoyance he sneered, "One, sir." "Then tell me why you haven't defeated this ONE locust yet? THERE'S ONLY ONE FENIX! GET YOUR THINGS TOGETHER, BOY!" Hoffman got so mad that he flipped his table over, and everything on it collapsed on to the tidy floor. "FENIX, I EXPECT MUCH MORE FROM YOU!" He pointed to the mess on the floor. "CLEAN UP MY MESS, BITCH!" And he angrily stomped out and slammed the door.


	5. Chapter 5: Gorey Lament

Chapter 5: Gorey Lament.

"Hard ass." Baird coughed. "Damn, Fenix. We need to get our muthafuckin' heads in the game!" Anya Stroud left the room to go take a bath. However the rest of them were still arguing.

Kandace was washing the blood off her hands after killing the stranded humans, and sharpened the blade on her scythe. She turned a page in the documents and the page read that her next target was Anya Stroud. Kandace hated Anya, with her pretty blonde hair, and normal skin colour. She found herself getting a migraine every time she squealed in that shrill voice of hers. She was excited that she could finally kill her in cold blood. She started to smile, which exposed her fangs. She got on her bike and took off to make sure she would get what was coming to her.

Anya got her armor off and started to wash her body, she was humming some overrated song nobody cared about. Kandace wanted to kill her, but she decided to play some cruel jokes on her first. As Anya bathed, she felt a slight jolt and jumped out of her tub and fell on her back. "WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON!? WHO'S THERE!?" Anya got on her armor in a fit of rage, unplugged her tub and had seen an electric wire in the tub. She got her gun and rushed outside. Kandace approached from beside, and exclaimed in a merry voice. "Are you enjoying this?" Anya turned around and saw her there with her twin scythe rifles. "Oh, It's YOU." She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "It's been a long time, Stroud. How have you been?" Anya didn't care in fact she ran at her with her retro lancer rifle. They crossed blades, however, Anya had no injuries and drop kicked Kandace, as she fell, Anya slashed the bayonet at her face and blood started to leak out the left side of her face. She felt her cold blood and looked back at Anya angrily, she got back to her feet and looked Anya in the eye. "You're just as weak as you were when we got you, Kandace. You claim to be hot shit, but in reality, you're just a scared little girl." Kandace grinned at Anya with her guns reloaded, they pointed them at Anya. "Anya, shut your mouth for one second. Although you remind me of someone I once knew, I still can't stand that annoying voice of yours." Then, she shot Anya and the gut, Anya began to cough up blood. Kandace then began to walk away, assuming that Anya was having her last minutes last here. But then Anya was in a fury, and knocked Kandace onto the soil. Blood spraying from the bullet hole in her stomach stained both of them. "I WON'T LEAVE WITHOUT A PROPER FIGHT, YOU HEAR ME?" She pulled out a shard of glass and held it in the air. Kandace pulled out a boltok pistol, which she had taken from one the stranded corpses earlier and shot Anya between the eyes. As Kandace stumbled back to her feet, Marcus Fenix himself was horrified at what he just witnessed. His body was filled with shock and anguish, so he dropped to his knees and simply stared blankly at all the blood that leaked from Anya as her body began violently twitching. Kandace noticed Marcus and started to panic, she was worried that he might be ultra pissed off at her. "I swear, it was self-defense." She tried to make up excuses so he wouldn't be as mad as she thought he would be. But she knew it wouldn't work. She ran off because she thought she would be knee-deep in treacherous waters where she stood now.

Kandace came back to the stronghold drenched in blood, so she thought that maybe she should wash her white asylum gown which was still soaked with Anya's blood. So she scrubbed it thoroughly with detergents and all that other cleaning crap you use. Her father caught notice of her flipping through the documents yet again. "Kandace, I heard you had trouble with Miss Stroud. However, I finished the device." He grabbed her by her pale shoulders and looked at her with a serious look on his face. "Listen, I have intel on the layout of Azura, go there and attach this to the Maelstrom device. We have only one shot on this. Understand?" Kandace slowly shook her head in agreement and took the device, she slipped on a tight belt and strapped the device on. "Near the shore line, I have a reaver there for you. I raised it a long time ago and hid it somewhere there so it should be safe from discovery. Kandace turned her earpiece back on and rode to the shoreline. It was only moments before her kind would walk again.

Marcus got lots of sympathy from nearby soldiers as they walked past. As Marcus walked past some of Delta squad's members, they had tried to cheer him up. "Hey Marcus, you want some bacon?" Clayton Carmine, like a lot of the other soldiers, tried to make Marcus feel better. After all, Marcus and Anya had been in a relationship for a while now. Samantha Byrne looked at Carmine as he held a strip of bacon in his hand. "Clay, do you think that's honestly gonna cheer Marcus up?' Clay looked back at Sam, although his expression was unclear because he always wore a helmet, even when bathing. "Well, it always cheers me up!" First Dominic Santiago, now Anya Stroud. What has become of him? All because he couldn't take any chances to kill _HER_.


	6. Chapter 6: Last Hope

Chapter 6: Last Hope.

Kandace reached the shoreline, and entered a shed harbouring the reaver, and mounted it with ease. The reaver was excited to take flight with her, knowing that she already had trust in it. On the long flight to Azura she kept having thoughts about the consequences. Would the locust respect her? Would this plan fail? Could her father be double-crossing her this whole time? These thoughts plagued her mind like a disease. As soon as she reached the near ground of Azura, she dismounted her reaver and signaled it to stay put. She feared that flying her too high would involve her being shot down mid-flight. So she continued from here and talked to her father over the earpiece. "Just head forward, there should be a staircase on your right." She sprinted forward and swerved the corner and headed up the stairs. Then she waited for her father's next orders. "Alright, what now?" "Staircase behind you to your left." She headed up and followed al the orders he had given her until she could feel the cold wind caressed her face. She reached the roof, where the Maelstrom device was left. (I'm not sure where it was, I haven't played Gears of War 3 in a long time.) She was unsure if it was originally here, or if it was moved here. But she heard footsteps behind her. Marcus Fenix had approached her with a lancer rifle in his hands, the rest of Delta squad was with him. They all reloaded their guns. "Kandace Kirkhend. You are a danger to society and everyone who lives in Sera. We're going to have to kill you." Kandace enthusiastically clenched her fists ready to fight. She readied her scythe rifles, knowing this was no easy task so she had to do everything in her power to stop them. She engaged them with the blades of her rifles, and were constantly being deflected because of the multiple contacts she was dealing with. Delta squad fired a lot of bullets but most of them missed because of the poor stances they've chosen, and Kandace was putting all her agility to the test. Marcus then signalled Delta to stand beside them in a line. "Are you trying to get yourselves killed? I'll just slice through the lot of you." She engaged them by leaping forwards and ready to pull the triggers of her rifles. Marcus and the rest of Delta fired their bullets directly at her and about 5 pierced her as blood leaked from her wounds, she landed violently in front of the squad as they looked upon her. "So tell me, what is that device on your belt?" her eyes widened and she quickly replaced it with another strange device. "You can... have it if you... want..." She struggled in handing it over to Marcus. "I'd love to kill you now." He pulled out a snub pistol and pressed it against her forehead. "She'll probably bleed out before you kill her, you know that right?" Baird was right. In fact, killing her then and now would probably have been quicker than a painful death. He wanted to make sure she suffered. He then snatched the device from her and headed on their way out. Kandace then smiled maniacally, as she stumbled back to her feet and attached the REAL device on to the hulking machine in front of her, and activated it. She pressed her back against the massive machine and contacted her father again. "Yes, did you activate it?" She remained silent only to have replied, "Yeah whatever, just send me a couple of Locust Kantus monks if you happen to see some."

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?" Hoffman granted medals to all Delta's squad's members medals for 'taking down the enemy', they also held a funeral for Anya Stroud who had been favourited by the other soldiers. They afterwards had a party where they played Mario Party 8, (because 9 sucks) ate tostitos chips, and drank a lot. Marcus didn't take part of this. Instead he started gazing into the starry sky, thinking about everyone who had lost their lives in this war. Anya, the other Carmines, Dominic Santiago, Tai Kaliso, Lt. Mihn, his father Adam Fenix, and countless others. the sky started to turn a dark red, and clouds started to form. "Ahh, shit." Marcus headed back inside to warn the others. "I think we failed, guys!" Everyone was cursing and mumbling under their breath. Except Clay, who had just won the match of Mario Party 8 with 6 stars. "All because I didn't take that damned last shot BAIRD!"


	7. Chapter 7: The Reunion

Chapter 7: The Reunion.

1 week after the revival of the locust.

"I'll have to admit, you were more independant than most of this horde's generals, Kandace. Your father tells me a lot about what you accomplished." Myrrah and Kandace were walking through the halls of the Badlands, discussing Kandace's achieved goals. Her wounds and scars have been healed by the kantus' healing chants over the week. "So, what now?" "You're going to have a locust general serve by your side. After all, you ARE one of our highest ranked generals. Speaking of which, what title should we know you by?" Kandace thought to herself, what SHOULD her nickname be? "Well, I carry scythe rifles and wear a cloak like a grim reaper, in fact, I've killed a lot of horrible humans. Grand Reaper Kandace has a nice ring to it, yes?" Myrrah shrugged, and smiled. "Grand Reaper it is." "Say, Myrrah. What happens to the other generals?" Myrrah stopped in her tracks. "Don't worry, they'll still be leading the horde. It's just you get to have someone with high power close to you." Kandace and Myrrah eventually discussed this until they made it to the room where RAAM, Karn, and Skorge were discussing the honor of serving the saviour of their kind. Myrrah opened the door for her and she walked in and happily waved to them. "...Female?" RAAM hissed in his raspy Theron voice, they were a little confused. "So, Skorge. I was... wondering if you'd be willing to fight the humans by my side." she remembered that 2 years before these events, that she served in the horde when Skorge, the Locust High Priest, and general was still in command. Upon hearing her choice, Karn and RAAM turned their heads toward Skorge who was probably confused that she hadn't chosen some one cunning like Karn, or someone with brute force like RAAM. Kandace left the room to tell Myrrah, she had made her decision. "I see. Well, you're in good hands, trust me." Kandace saluted Myrrah as she continued to the hallway to head to the new throne room as the remaining generals left alongside her. "You see, I have heard about you 2 years ago, and I thought you'd be a good decision." she pushed to hood of her cloak back and looked at Skorge smiling innocently. "So, what do you think we can skin alive first? I was thinking of turning the stranded camp near the Badlands into mince meat. How about you?" Skorge crossed his arms and growled as Kandace kept rambling about destroying humans, now that she had no fears, along with the power she gained. Her father then stumbled into the room carrying something behind his back. "I know this isn't much but I've repaired that double-headed chainsaw staff you use s often." He set it on the floor and backed away slowly, considering he was human and he didn't want the locust to get bloodthirsty. "Dad, calm down. You're such an embarrasment, I swear." "And I wanted to talk to you personally, Kandace. I've found out about where your mother is hiding." Kandace's blood began to boil. Her mother hated everything about her, simply because she was a locust, and the first of Kandace's father's experiments. Skorge examined his chainsaw staff and made sure it really was repaired. Kandace pressed her hands on his back and tried shoving himout the door. "You know what? Let's pay my dearest mother a visit."

"Run! They're killing us all!" On the way there they met some stranded and were attacking them, so that they wouldn't get ambushed on the way back. Kandace and Skorge enjoyed hacking the limbs of stranded apart, although they had different interests, this one in particular was always fun to do. Especially when you have a friend killing things with you. "I most certainly love killing humans without a care in the world. Wouldn't you say, Skorge?" Like a lot of the locust, he wasn't very talkative, so instead of responding with words, he just softly hissed and ripped a human in half with his bare hands. The blood staining the grass glistened as the setting sun shined upon it. And soon enough, they came across the house of mother. They opened the door and it looked damp inside, the wallpaper was torn, and there were weird stains on the floor, like dried blood. The earlier tenants have probably died a long time ago. She assumed that she was hidng in the basement, because she heard rambling from a door that lead down there. In the basement her mother was in a corner rambling, and panicking because she knew the locust were back, and that wasn't good. "Oh, it's you. What do you want you FREAK?" She angrily threw a glass plate, it missed and shattered on the wall. "I have come to mend the wounds of my childhood, mother." "Don't call me that, you're nothing but a waste." Kandace was losing her patience, she angrily sighed and turned to Skorge, who was standing there watching what was going on. "Do you mind if I shoot her? I mean, I'm losing it here." Her mother squinted angrily at Kandace and said in a low tone, "Your father was a madman. He studied your kind, and tried to make hybrids using locust DNA and developing them inside fertile women, I recall something like that happening to me. That fetus fed off of me like a parasite. That 'parasite' was you. You aren't just a freak, you were engineered to be a freak." Kandace hung her head in both depression and in anger, "I'm NOT a freak! I should be treated just like everyone else here!" "YES YOU ARE! YOU'RE THE FREAK YOUR FATHER MADE TO RUIN MY LIFE YOU USELESS CHILD!" She rapidly pulled out her rifles and shot her multiple times, even after she was dead. She went silent and stared at the mangled corpse in front of her. "Skorge we should head back. I'm done here." On the way back the moon was out, and the sky was clear. About halfway there she stopped in her tracks. "Can I tell you something?..." Skorge stopped and turned towards her direction, Skorge was unclear on what she wanted to talk about, so he made sure that he listened to every detail. "When I was younger, the humans hated me. They despised me, and wanted me dead. My mother would slit parts of my limbs because she hated me. I apologize for that episode I had earlier it's just..." Her eyes started to tear up, and she turned away and tried to hide them. Skorge approached her from behind and turned her to face him, he lowered her hood, and wiped away the tears she had building up. He leaned in close and kissed her on the mouth, unfortunately on of his fangs pierced her bottom lip slightly, so there was a tiny cut there now. She was quite surpised and stared back at him wide-eyed. Skorge noticed the cut and tilted his head slighly in confusion, he wasn't sure if she was worried about it or not, but Kandace gently smiled back at him. "You know, we should go to a more private area to discuss this, Skorge. There could be stranded or COG ready to ambush us, or something."

Her house seemed nice. She lived alone, and her father had just given it to her as soon as she delivered the news about activating the revival device back at Azura. "I'm just going to shower real quick, and put all the grief behind me. Just wait here alright?" Kandace entered the bathroom and locked it behind her. Skorge then began to examine some the items in her household. After a half-hour, She stepped out wearing a black bath robe, and she opened the door to see Skorge fooling around with her television settings, because the locust don't have that kind of technology, so it was new to him. Kandace signalled Skorge to discuss the matter in her room, because she didn't want the carpet get wet, considering she just got out of the shower. She sat on the edge of her bed, and placed her hands on her lap. "Listen, if this is about reproductive purposes, I can't have children because of the anti-lambency vaccines. However, if you really have strong feelings about me, I'm perfectly alright with it." Skorge really did have strong feelings towards Kandace, and was glad she understood that, despite not knowing her for long, he really had been interested in her. In fact, he couldn't control his feeling any longer. He gently pushed her onto her bed, and began licking the side of her neck making purring noises out of sexual pleasure. "Kandace... Mine..." He hissed. "Someone's getting a little frisky." Kandace was only shocked that Skorge felt about her this way, he had been the first male to like her that way in her whole life, she then accepted his embrace and soon enough, they had sex for the first time. The next day Kandace woke up in bed cuddling with Skorge since last night. "I love you, Skorge." she happily said aloud. Thankfully, she had taken the earpiece out before she left, or else she would've forgotten. They slipped back into their clothes and decided that they should get back to the Badlands before Myrrah and her dad would worry too much. Back at the Badlands, however, Myrrah looked at them in disapproval. "How come it took you an entire day to get there and back. She doesn't live that far." Kandace looked around in a panic, trying to make up an excuse. "D-Delta Squad! We had to take a detour!" Her and Skorge pretended to laugh like it was a joke. Myrrah didn't look like she bought it. "Well, we're screwed." Skorge nodded his head in agreement. "So, what were you two REALLY doing?" Kandace rolled her eyes at Myrrah. "Fine. Me and Skorge love each other now, is there a problem?" Myrrah was quite shocked at the confession, however she didn't seem irritated, she seemed to not care, and started to giggle. "You two just do whatever, as long as you aren't causing any mischief of the sort." And she walked away. Suddenly, a locust barged in limping in pain. "HOMINIDS!" The drone cried out, and fell forward. Kandace then loaded her rifle and nudged Skorge slightly. "I say, some humans need to have some slight dismemberment performed, If I do say so myself." Skorge laughed and they signalled the rest of the horde to join them to destroy the intruders.

Author's Note: I'm finally done my first fic! Please leave reviews about what you think and so-forth. I know it's really dumb, but whatever! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets (THE REAL ENDING)

Author's note: I wasn't satisfied with the ending I had created for this fic, so instead, I decided to write one more chapter. Yay?

Chapter 8: Secrets.

After a couple of weeks, Myrrah still hadn't told the other locust about Kandace and Skorge's intimate relationship. A lot more had been accomplished since the revival of the locusts, because of all the plans they had mixed in together. While the generals were discussing their plans with each other at a table with a large map of Sera. RAAM, and Karn were pointing at places hissing at each other about different strategies, Skorge was slowly moving his hand near Kandace's inner thigh. She knew where this was going, so she rapidly pushed his hand away so that RAAM or Karn wouldn't notice. "Not now." she whispered, Karn turned and thought she was making remarks about his perfectly devised plan. "Thinking of one better?" He growled softly. Kandace sprung up and examined the routes they wanted to take. "That will never work. See, use your stronger, and more resilient troops against Colva Squad, THEN use your drones." Skorge watched as Kandace and Karn argued about the corrections she made. RAAM sidled over to Skorge and nudged his shoulder. "Useless fighting." He mumbled to Skorge. "Yes. Team effort." Skorge hissed back at his predecessor, as they still were trying to discuss what was going on. "Fine, you want to do it your way? Whatever Karn." She tossed the map over her shoulder, and sat in one of those spinning chairs with the wheels like how Professor Stein does in Soul Eater. Karn snarled and picked up his map, he folded it and glared at RAAM to follow so they could lead the attack. As soon as they were sure that no one was here, Skorge pulled Kandace to her feet and embraced her. "Karn. Foolish." He told her as he stroked her long scarlet hair. "I'm not letting him get to me, in fact, I pity him. He was born malformed and was mistreated by the others until he took charge." Kandace was right, she tried not to get mad at Karn because she felt just like how he did long ago. Except, she had Skorge, who was like the wind beneath her wings. She grabbed his hands and moved them to her waist. As RAAM was sheathing his sword for later, Karn tapped on his shoulder. RAAM turned to face the other general, wondering what he was going to say to him. "Others follow?" RAAM shrugged and decided that, they weren't probably go with them. After Karn was being picky, why would Kandace? Skorge however would probably have different things to attend to. As they left, Kandace quickly kissed Skorge, still in his embrace. Skorge reached his hand down and felt the cotton of Kandace's striped kneesock, and she placed her hands on his shoulders. They normally did this often when none of the locusts were around, so they didn't feel uncomfortable at all. "Ah, so you want me to talk to her?" Karn was talking to Kandace's father to make sure that the both of them would also join in on the next killing spree. "Very well, I'll find her." Her father walked down the hall passing the other locust drones, boomers, and kantus monks as they looked at him suspiciously. He creaked the door open a bit and stared at what was going on in shock, because he had walked in on Skorge and Kandace about to get freaky on the table. He nervously looked around and started to step out, thankfully they hadn't gotten out of their armor/clothes, so Kandace followed her dad to try to explain the situation. "Listen dad, about what happened in there... I... umm." He finally regained his sanity and eyed Kandace. "I assume you two have already done this kind of stuff before." Kandace cringed and looked away shyly. "Are you... mad?" He raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Mad? I just want you to tell me these kind of things, alright? And I'm sure no one wants his 'stuff' on the table either" Kandace chuckled, but then looked rather annoyed at his statement, and remembered something. "Wait, I thought Myrrah told you!" He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Typical of her. She's a snake sometimes."

The members of Colva squad were relaxing at a camp they set up. While some where keeping watch, three of the members were reading bad fanfiction out loud, while they took turns. Those members were Aliento, Zealman, and the lunch lady from the Sonic HighSchool badfic that Aliento loved reading now and then. The small army was then attacked the camp, however, Aliento, Zealman and the lunch lady rode on a giant rainbow coloured slice of salami. The two jolly homosexuals (Yes Aliento and Zealman are gay.) while singing the Sonic X theme song. There was blood stained on the battlefield, and other bodily fluids and body parts. The other locust eventually found out about the relationship between Kandace and Skorge, and all was well. Author's note: Okay, NOW I'm done. reccomend this on the internet, send to your friends, and remember to write reviews and fave and all that other crap. Feel free to leave suggestions for another fic if you please.


End file.
